


Down to Brass Tacks

by SpaceMage



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: M/M, You are welcome, but it's not about vore or anything, don't cry at our excellence, forte is the best, gotta do it for the art, he might eat them but it's chill, just doing right by the world, look out for a forte three-some, lumiere and cogsworth as inanimate objects, none of that human trash, sexy candle times, thank you disney for the two unnecessary sequels, we aren't like that, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMage/pseuds/SpaceMage
Summary: Lumiere is gay. Cogsworth, of course, is gay. They are gay together.





	

“That’s the third pathetic lifeform you permitted to the castle in the past week. You are not a shepherd. My god, man--”  
“You always talk down to me—talking to me as if I am incapable of making my own decisions. Stop being so forceful, Cogsworth!”  
“I’ll show you force!”  
Cogsworth then continued to take off his glove-yes, the clock was wearing a glove-and slapped Lumiere across his smug golden face.  
“Ouch,” the burning flame called out, “what has come over you Cogsworth?”  
“I’m taking a page out of the Master’s book. You should be expecting more of this type of reprimanding.”  
“I am definitely looking forward to it…Master,” Lumiere murmured. His waxy eyelids grew heavy as he initiated eye contact with Cogsworth.  
“Lumiere…” Cogsworth whispered. Lumiere knelt down in front of him, looking up at this man with eyes full of wonder and expectations.  
“I am under your command.” Lumiere commented. A smile slowly sneaked over Lumiere’s waxy physic as Cogsworth’s clockwork started to bunch up in confusion and bewilderment at his colleague’s reaction. “You know Master,” Lumiere continued keeping full contact with Cogsworth’s glassy eyes, “you should hit me a bit harder. I’ve been incredibly mischievous, haven’t I? Take it out on me. Make me hurt, master.”  
Cogsworth tensed up. Lumiere, hot in both senses of the word, poised before him, wanting him. This was everything Cogsworth had lusted after for years but was too afraid to pursue. Cogsworth regained his senses and decided to take what he wanted. He started strutting over to a close bed, stopping for a few seconds to look back and gesture for Lumiere to follow with a flourish of his brass hand. Lumiere, with wax dripping, followed his new Master. Cogsworth halted at the edge of the bed, watching as Lumiere climbed on top of it.  
Cogsworth pinned Lumiere down, pressing one of his brass limbs into the metal that formed Lumiere’s neck. His other brass arm slapped against the soft wax of his head, forcing Lumiere to release a soft moan.  
“More, Master,” Lumiere pleaded. Cogsworth then took one of Lumiere’s candles, increased it from a flicker to a flame, and held it close to Lumiere’s waxy complexion. Little droplets cascaded down Lumiere’s forehead making him squeal with intertwined pain and pleasure. Lumiere gasped for breath, pleading with his Master for mercy. “Mercy… Mercy!” Lumiere proclaimed, but his new master perceived the cries as “Merci… Merci!”  
“There’s no need to thank me; watching you writhe is thanks enough,” Cogsworth replied.  
“Monsieur, no—stop,” Lumiere begged.   
Cogsworth stopped immediately to tend to him.  
“Lumiere, are you okay?”  
“Yes, Master, I just couldn’t take the heat any longer,” he answered. A small chuckle followed his response.  
“Well, I could think of something else for us to do,” Cogsworth’s eyebrow bounced up, accompanied by a playful smile.  
“Awwww.” Lumiere added in a slow, low tone. Cogsworth leaned down, encompassing Lumiere in an array of kisses.  
“Do you want it hard, baby?” Cogsworth asked.  
“Always,” Lumiere answered.  
Cogsworth positioned himself above Lumiere, ready to take him—finally. However, he was hit by a single, shocking fact.   
“Does this clock have a cock?” Lumiere inquired of his conqueror.   
“No.” Cogsworth replied with a sheepish smile lurking over his face. “Do you?”  
“No.”  
“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you should always have a safe word kids.  
> Don't make their mistake.  
> The more you know. (Star flies across screen)


End file.
